The Lion and the Snake
by xxdontblinkxx
Summary: The war has ended and to Hermione's delight, they are going back to school. Draco , once a sought after friend, is shunned and now being framed. After an awkward encounter, will the two be able to work towards Unity? Will one be able to save the other from a life they are running from? Summary kinda sucks... :/ Rated M Dramione


**I've decided to make a more valiant attempt with my story. It will technically be my first that has been published, so reviews would be amazing!**

**Now, I am warning all now: VERY graphic scene to start with. It won't be like this the entire time, I just want the added drama and trust me, this scene has a HUGE role is later chapters to come. **

**Also, bare with me. It's a fast start, but it won't have scenes like this all the time. I want to actually build a plot (and in my opinion, its an ingenious idea, I haven't read about this particular storyline yet). There are some cliches, Head B/G, Dumbledore is still alive, etc. but I hope you guys overall enjoy! PLEASE review! Let me know how I'm doing and what you think would be a nice add in! And with that said...**

************I do not own anythhing Harry Potter, he and his whole world is the product of the wonderful and amazing JK Rowling. I only own this plot/storyline****

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Draco sat in his room in the Malfoy Manor. Any minute now, his father would call him downstairs and introduce him as his right hand. There will be polite applause, more in fear than respect, and then the meeting will ensue. Draco shook his head and pushed himself off of his bed. The Dark Lord was gone, the war was over, and yet Lucious still felt the need to carry out his plans, regardless of the fact that they were outnumbered and had absolutely no idea how to go forward.

Of course the man would never admit that. In his eyes, although our leader had fallen, the plan to rid the world of Mudbloods was still unfulfilled, and as the wealthiest family left (even if that happened because he abandoned the fight) he felt it was his 'duty' to carry on with it. And of course, no one would say no to a Malfoy.

Draco heard the door open as the first group of followers had arrived. His nostrils flared as he heard his mother's voice greeting them. It was stupid! He shouldn't be dragged into this. Of course, Draco had no love for any Muggle or those born from them, but he wanted nothing to do with his father or anything that reaked of him.

As if his silent outburst was heard, Draco jumped as an unexpected visitor tapped on his window. An owl, holding in its beak a rather bulky envelope with the familiar green ink. Curiously, Draco opened the window and after feeding the owl, tore open the envelope and something heavy and gold dropped to the floor. Draco's mouth dropped in disbelief. He skimmed the letter again, making sure he understood perfectly what it said.

"Merlin's beard.." he whispered and picked up the badge on the floor. HEAD BOY it read. He was going back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione squealed, causing everyone in the Weasley house to jump. She dashed into the kitchen, holding in one hand the remaining envelopes and in the other, hers.

"Blimey! Do you have to do that so early?" Ron complained, while shoveling more food into his mouth. Hermione threw him a look and tossed his letter to him.

"We're going back!" she said excitedly to Harry. Harry smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Only you would be this excited for school. Did you open it yet?" Hermione shook her head.

"Not yet, I wanted us to do it all- Ron!" she had an exasperated look as Ron had already ripped into his envelope and tossed it aside. Harry shrugged at her and opened his, looking at the last letter to see what supplies were needed. Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes.

The entire summer, she had waited for these letters. After the war was over, she didn't know what to do. She couldn't focus on anything more than what had happened, who all they had lost. The Weasely household in itself was a grim place to be and home for her was out of the question. After revitalizing her parents' memories, something just didn't feel quite right. All this had happened and they couldn't understand, couldn't grasp why she wasn't okay. She had nightmares about it. It felt, to her, like there was still something left to do, something wasn't completely taken care of. And even though the boys had tried to convince her otherwise, she stuck to it.

Eventually though, the feeling dampened. It was still there, but Hermione didn't look over her shoulder as often and she finally stopped putting Protective Charms up anywhere they went. She turned her letter over in her hand and noticed it felt heavier than normal. Brows furrowed in interest, she slowly opened it and looked inside. Her mouth dropped as she saw the glint of gold.

"Oh come off it, like you actually thought you wouldn't get it." Hermione looked up as the two boys were smiling at her.

"Well, we weren't around too much, with what was going on. I figured Dumbledore would give it to someone who could be able to help and relate to the students who were there. It almost doesnt feel right. I think I'll owl him to-"

"'Mione!" they both said. Harry shook his head laughing.

"He knows what he's doing. Just accept it. No one will have an inkling of a problem with you being Head Girl." Ron snorted back his concurrence. Hermione smiled. This, unlike everything else that had happened this summer, this felt like it was a step in the right direction.

Hermione sat on her bed, staring at a picture of her mum and dad. She missed them sorely, of course she did, but she felt empty at home. Her mum tried so hard to distract her. Said they'd both go get makeovers, but by the end of the day Hermione not only didn't feel like herself, she no longer looked like herself. Not to say she looked bad. She finally got a hold on her unruly hair, which now hangs in locks and Ginny actually convinced her down long enough to show her how a little makeup can go a long way. But it never helped. She was a new person with a new look and she couldn't feel any more out of place.

She sighed and placed the frame into her trunk. She was packing early, but it was that or sit awkwardly in the kitchen after Harry left, with a huge silence between her and Ron. She couldnt deny that yes she had liked him. But as the days wore on, she slowly felt all her emotions dwindling. Although, it wasn't his fault per se, the fact that he just let things between them slowly fade without actually doing anything definitely put a damper on things. She sighed again and shook her head. That boy will just never grow up, she thought. She jumped when she heard someone clearly their throat.

At the door, Ron stood shyly, shifting back and forth from one foot to the next.

"Er, so...packing already?" he started awkwardly. Hermione gave a small smile.

"Might as well. Not much going on around here. I figured I could at least get a start on things. Freshen up on our studies before we go back." She winced, knowing she sounded like the bookworm she was, but how could she tell him she just didn't want to be around him anymore? She went back to packing, painfully aware he was watching her.

"So erm...I was thinking that...maybe, we could-"

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed from down the hallway. Ron flushed and backed away, quickly retreating back downstairs. Hermione rolled her eyes. His boyishness used to be charming but it now, quite frankly, was growing old and all she saw now was someone too immature.

"Look!" Ginny, who now made her appearance, shoved a badge in front of her face. "Prefect! Now, I know, far be it for me to be excited on being like you," she teased. Hermione smiled at her and playfully shoved her . "But, now I'll actually be able to do something without being given detention next time someone decides to run their mouth." she said smugly.

"Or you could look at it as a way to set standards for the new first years, instead of justified hexing," Hermione laughed.

"See, now where would the fun in that be? " Ginny looked around the room, her smile slowly disappearing. "Why are you packing so early? Oh no, what did my brother do this time?" Although she said it playfully, Ginny knew Hermione was sick of it all.

"It's more of what he's not doing, Gin. I just...I can't take it anymore. Look I know he's your brother, but the more and more I think about it..." she gave a shudder. "I just can't. Like, it's been so long, that now it'd just be weird." Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, he's kind of an idiot. Well, you don't have to leave so soon. You know, we could always just banish him..." she trailed of thoughtfully. Hermione laughed and tossed a pillow at her.

"No," she said, but her smile didn't last long, "I think I need some time to myself anyway. Figure things out." Hermione had explained things to her best friend, and although Ginny listened Hermione still felt like she didn't quite understand.

"Yeah, I figured. It's okay though. Still, let's meet up in Diagon Alley. I think mum said we are heading out in a couple days. Just owl me when you know where you're staying."

Hermione smiled, "Alright, that I can do."

She wasn't going to lie. The 'time to figure things out' hadn't exactly been thrilling. For the first day, she spent the entire morning and the better half of the afternoon in her hotel room at the Witch's Inn. Open books lay on her bed, yet she couldn't for the life of her focus on anything she read. If this was an idea on how this school year was going to go, she knew it would be a trying year. An owl tapped on the glass window and Hermione, grateful for something to do, let the poor creature in who looked like it would pass out from the heat. She had owled Ginny that morning, slightly complaining on her abundance of free time.

Reading the letter, Hermione could basically hear Ginny scolding her for not doing anything for herself. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Go have fun!" she said. "Try something the old Hermione would never do". Well, she thought as she folded up the letter and set it next to her open Muggle Studies book, the old Hermione definitely wouldn't sit here complaing of nothing to do with six school books at her disposal. She sat a bit longer, staring at the window, the ceiling, counting the cracks in the paint on the wall.

_Just go do something!_ she thought. _You have spent the last seven years constantly worrying about those two, never taking time for yourself. Always saving them from one stupid outing or another._ Determined, Hermione sat up and before she could change her mind, quickly changed, grabbed her wand and was out the door.

There was one flaw in her spontaneous plan. She had absolutely no idea where she was going. She wandered around Diagon Alley, passing families shopping for school and groups of girls chattering away about the new robes they were wanting to buy. She passed a Quidditch Supply Shop and almost felt tempted to stop and look around for Ron. She absentmindlessly thumbed the ring she wore on her middle finger. The only sort of affection Ron had shown her, his Chudley Cannons ring. She shook her head furiously and set her jaw. _No_, she thought, _I will not be upset because of that idiotic brainless man-child._ She glanced at the sky and noticed the sun had already started to set. Such a waste, she thought as she turned on her heel. She was about to head back to her room when she heard music coming from an opened door. Glancing in, she saw a good sized crowd, laughter. She stood on the sidewalk for a moment, debating whether or not she was actually going to go in there. Ginny's words rang in her ears. _Something the old Hermione would never do._ With a shrug, Hermione stepped through the door.

* * *

The meeting had gone well, or so Lucious had said. Draco in all honesty didn't give a shit if it had ended with a mass murder suicide. They were in his father's study, Lucious pacing around, his mind trying to come up with any sort of idea to actually start an 'operation'. Draco stood cooly to the side, knowing better than to interupt whatever thoughts were going through that man's head. He felt his mind wandering back to the letter he'd received this morning. He could go back to school. Not that he particularily cared if he finished his education, but it would be a sure way to get away from his father and his schemes. Maybe he could find a way to never return. The idea itself would be a happy one, if he didn't have his mother to worry about..

"Draco!"

Draco's eyes snapped to his father who was impatiently glaring at him. "Have you not heard a word I've been saying?" Draco stood silently, a mask of indifference on his face.

"As I was saying," Lucious started coldly, "I will need you to attend all of our functions in order to train you of such matters. Now that you are finished with that dispicable school, we can focus on things that truly matter." Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Actually," he began, bracing himself for Lucious' reaction, "I received my letter this morning to attend Hogwarts and finish my seventh year. Apprently the old bat wants those who didn't receive their proper education to finish up this year as eighth years." He stood solidly, staring at the man who had ruled his life since he could remember. Lucious just shook his head and to Draco's utter surprise, laughed.

"Return to that god-forsaken school? Is the man daft? No, you are needed here, there are more important matters to attend to." he said with some finality. He began looking at papers on his desk. Draco paused for a moment, knowing if he fought his decision, there would be hell to pay.

"But don't you think, given the circumstances, we might want to-"

"Enough Draco! End of discussion. There is no need for you to return to school. All you need is here. Now, unfortunately, the Dark Lord could not fulfill his dream of ridding our world of vermin," Lucious clenched his jaw in disgust, "So, it is up to us, my son, you and I, to see to it that any and all Mudbloods are disposed of."

Draco's nostrils flared. "Father, I really think that-" He almost jumped as Lucious slammed his hand on the desk.

"Do not disrepect my word in my household Draco! You will not be returning to school! That is the end of it!" Draco glared coldly at his father as he regained his composure. "Now, we need to set up a plan of act-"

"No." Draco said, although quietly, he voice was full of determination. Lucious stared at him.

"Excuse me? Did I stutter? Did I make that sound as if it were an option?"

"I do not want anything to do with you and your schemes. He is gone father! Clearly, if the Dark Lord couldn't see to his plan, Merlin knows you won't be able to do any better!" Draco had never in his life stood up to his father. And if he were honest, he found it terrifying, yet freeing. Luciouc glared at Draco.

"I will not be disrespected by my own son...in my own HOUSE!" he shouted. He grabbed for his wand, but Draco beat him to it.

"I am leaving. I will not stand in your way with whatever heinous plans you decide to make, but I refuse to be apart of them," Draco said quietly, standing tall. He turned to leave and as he reached the door to the study he heard a sharp intake of breath.

"_Stupe-!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Draco shouted, disarming his father. Lucious looked at him smugly as his wand flew across the room.

"Learn that one from Potter?" he spat, "Why don't you learn from your father how to duel like a real man?" Draco barked out a laugh.

"Oh yes, just like a real man tried to curse his oppenent with his back turned," he threw back. Draco stormed out of the study and passed his mother.

"Draco darling? Is eeverything alright? I heard shouting..." her voice faded as Draco made his way to his room. He waved his wand, packing everything in an instant and apparated to the first place he could think of. Diagon Alley.

* * *

"What'll it be, miss?" the fat bartender smelt strongly of body odor. Hermione grimaced against the damage the man's sweat was doing to her nose and ordered a fire whiskey. Within seconds, a mug was slapped down in front of her. She took her drink and slowly made her way to a corner table, eyeing the crowd the pub had called. Maybe it wasn't the smartest plan she had, but it was definitely something she wouldn't normally do. She took a gulp and shuddered as the alcohol passed through her body.

She slowly drank her drink and let her thoughts run. After the war, things had settled down to the point she didn't know what to do anymore. Dumbledore had sent word that they would return to Hogwarts to finish their seventh year, but it seemed so long since they had heard anything from him, she had started to think he'd changed his mind. The summer grew long with fighting her own demons, waking from nightmares and then of course, the fiasco of her would-be love life with Ron. She scoffed at her thoughts. She had liked the man, a lot. And everything seemed like it had finally opened up and they could now focus on that, but as soon as they returned home, he became distant. Brother-like, just as before. Never writing, even though he promised he would. Hell, she heard more from Harry than she had from Ron.

She drained the last of her mug and stood to get another.

"Well well, wha' do we 'ave 'ere, lads?" a drunken man grabbed her by the wrist. Hermione pulled her arm free with disgust. The group of men he was with laughed.

"Aw love, no need ta be angry. We was jus' admirin' yer go'geous...eyes," he said with a wink. Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored the men and their laughter as she walked to the bar.

"Miss Goody-Two Shoes of the Golden Trio! Whatever might she be doing in a pub?" came a voice she could never forget. She turned to see the pale blue and silver eyes that belonged to none other than Malfoy.

"I believe that is hardly any of your business, ferret." she shot at him, trying to flag down the barkeep. Malfoy feigned hurt.

"Ouch, you know, I thought we would be past all that," he said laughing, then drained his mug. "Oiy, Bert my man, wanna bring two more down here?" he shouted. The barkeep nodded towards him. Hermione turned to him.

"Don't you think you may have had enough?" she asked sarcastically.

"Oh no, this is a night of celebration!" he said loudly, throwing his hands in the air. He grabbed the two mugs from the bar and handed one to her.

"Celebrate with me Granger," he said before taking a long gulp from his own drink.

"As tempting as your company sounds, Malfoy, I think I'd rather puke slugs." she grabbed the drink, might as well she thought, and made her way back to her table. She was slowly beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol. Her body became warm and her mind began to get fuzzy. She was on her third drink when the man that grabbed her earlier came to her table.

"'Ello there love. Fancy a bit o' comp'ny t'night?" he asked, his eyes were as glassy as his speech was slurring. Hermione couldn't help herself, she laughed and shook her head.

"I think I'm gonna have to pass," she said, still giggling. The man eyes narrowed.

"What do yew think is so funny? Too goo' fer anyone here? All high an' mighty up there?" he asked loudly. Hermione quickly stopped laughing, her mouth opening but no words coming out. He angrily stepped towards her.

"I jus' think yer too scared. Or maybe, jus' maybe, yew are tryin' ta play hard ta ge', eh love?" he stared at her hungrily, stepping closer. Hermione shook her head and tried to stand up, but felt herself become dizzy from the whiskey. Before the man could do anything else, however, a figure stepped between them.

"I think that's about it for tonight, don't you?" Hermione heard the man mutter something and leave. She looked up and was surprised to see blond hair and a sneer.

"Do you really have no brains Granger?" he asked angrily. "Sitting in a pub, drinking by yourself? Any drunk man would see an attractive girl and Merlin only knows what he'd be willing-"

"Attractive?" Hermione asked, smirking at him. Maybe it was the alcohol or the dim lighting, but had he always been so damn good looking? Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Don't let it go to your head. Any man who has been drinking would find any woman that passed him attractive. It's what alcohol does. Makes dirty nasty things like you look like Purebloods." he sneered. To his surprise, Hermione laughed. "And what is so damn funny Granger?" Hermione smiled mischieviously at him.

"You," she started, poking him in the chest, "have also been drinking." She laughed again, not quite sure why she found it so funny. Malfoy was staring at her, a look on his face Hermione had never seen before.

"What?" she snapped at him, and finishing off her drink.

"That I have," he replied with a smirk, "Another round?"

Hermione could barely hold herself together. "He made you Head Boy?!" she squeeled with laughter. Malfoy sneered at her.

"I really don't see why that is so hard for you to believe. I do actually have more intelligence than Boy Wonder," he tried to explain, but it only made Hermione laugh harder.

"Hey, shut up! It's not that funny!" Hermione abruptly stopped laughing and looked him square in the eye. She was definitely drunk, but she didn't care. This was the first time she felt like someone other than the girl who was trapped in an unknown place all summer. She slowly smiled at him.

"Or what?" she asked quietly. The look in Malfoy's eyes changed from glowering to hunger.

"Don't tempt me Granger," he growled. Hermione bit her lip and eyed the man across from her. She tried focusing her thoughts. That is Malfoy...why did we hate him so much? He really isn't that bad...she tried reasoning with her drunk self but was interuppted as Malfoy grabbed her hand and led her out the door. Stumbling after him she looked around, confused.

"Malfoy, where in Merlin's beard are you tak-" she felt herself being slammed against the building and felt his lips crashing onto hers. Her body immediately responded. Her arms snaked there way around his neck and she pushed herself closer to his chest. Malfoy had both hands on the wall behind her, as his holding himself back. He forced her lips apart and explored her mouth. Hermione felt herself warm as his mouth went to her throat and then her collarbone. She moaned softly as he found her mouth again, but suddenly pulled himself off her. He stared hungrily into her eyes, breathing heavily. Hermione felt a mix of nerves and butterflies in her stomach and her insides began to ache.

"I said don't tempt me," he said almost angrily. Hermione gave a small shrug and smiled at him. Malfoy grabbed both her legs and before she knew it, he wrapped them around his waist and pushed her up against the wall. She moaned at the sudden coldness of the brick and the scrape on her back. She heard a loud snap! and suddenly felt herself being laid on a bed.

She looked around, slightly confused as Malfoy took off his shirt.

"Where are we?" she asked, her eyes trying to focus on the chiseled torso in front of her. Her body ached more, in a way she had never experienced before, she yearned for him to touch her. She moaned and arched her back at the mere thought. Malfoy, ignoring her question, pulled off her shirt and pants in no time and begain kissing her stomach.

"Ooooh.." Hermione moaned, her hands running through is hair. Her hips started moving in anticipation as his mouth slowly went lower. He grabbed her thighs, forcing them wider and held her still. Hermione arched her back again, waiting for him to reach that sweet spot, moaning as she felt his hot breath hover above her clit, teasing her.

"Please..." she groaned.

"That's right Granger, beg," he said with a smirk.

"Please, just please do it alre- Oh!" she pulled his hair slightly as his tongue finally made contact. He started slowly, circling her clit with his tongue and softly sucking on it. He moved his hand to her opening and circled her hole.

"Oh Merlin! That feels- Hey!" Hermione looked down, her body shaking in pleasure but confused as she looked down at an angry Malfoy.

"My name is not Merlin," he said angrily, shoving his two fingers inside her. She bucked against his hand has he finger fucked her and sucked on her clit. He flicked his tongue back and forth, enjoying the way she squirmed and moaned out loud.

"Oh yesssss...yessss..." she threw her head back, moaning louder in pleasure. He pounded his finger in and out of her, feeling her walls slowly start to tense up. He pressed his tongue down on her clit and moved it in a circle while he pounded her pussy with his fingers.

"Say my name, Granger!" he demanded angrily. Hermione could feel herself about to explode in pleasure, she could feel it building and building and then he began to suck hard on her clit, sending her over the edge completely. Her thighs clamped around his head and she buckled against him as she felt her self cum.

"Oh Draco!" she cried out as she felt her juices spill out. She was still spasming as she felt Malfoy shift above her. And suddenly she felt him enter her.

"Oh!" she gasped, her eyes widened in surprise. The size of him caused her to stretch, the slight pain making her flinch. Malfoy, sensing this, smirked at her.

"Never taken a real man?" he said as he thrust deeper inside her. Hermione groaned in response and held onto his shoulders as he began to pick up his pace. Hermione dug in her nails as he thrust harder and deeper into her.

"Oh, you're pussy is so tight Granger.." Malfoy moaned. He grabbed one of her legs and threw it over his shoulder, allowing him to go even deeper. He pounded into her so hard, Hermione had to bite her lip from shouting. She felt her orgasm building again as he hit her G spot over and over again.

"Oh yes...oh Draco yes! Right there! Oh...ooooh..." Hermione grabbed the headboard as he slammed into her.

"I'm gonna cum so deep in your tight pussy," he said in her ear. It was enough to push her over the edge again. She cried out, clutching to his shoulder blades as he continued to fuck her.

"That's right baby, cum all over my cock," he moaned and the threw back his head, holding tight to her waist as she felt his explode inside her. She opened her eyes, her mind in pure ecstasy. Malfoy rolled off her and laid next to her in bed. Neither said anything and before she could think about what had just happened, she slipped into a drunken unconscious state.

Her head was pounding and the sun...oh the sun was way too bright! Hermione groaned as she unwillingly woke up. She felt sick to her stomach and her feet were freezing. She bent her legs under the blanket and...she froze. Her eyes snapped open wide. There was someone in the bed with her. She quickly sat up, breathing heavily. In fact, she had no idea where she was. She saw clothes thrown about the room and she put her head in her hands. Groaning inwardly, she mentally scolded herself. _I'm pretty sure this isn't quite what Ginny meant_, she thought. She felt the person beside her shift and groan slightly. Hermione tensed. _Gotta get out of here,_ she thought hastily. She turned to make sure the person was asleep and sure enough...

_Wait a minute,_ she thought, _ I know that hair..._ Her eyes widened in shock. Scrambling to get out of the entangled blankets, she fell to the floor, grabbing whatever clothing she could find. She pulled on her pants, slipped on the shirt and was out the door. She ran all the way down the stairs and outside under the horribly bright sun. She knew her hair was wild and she saw that she had put the shirt on inside...HIS shirt! Hermione leaned up against the building.

She slept wtith Malfoy. Ferret Malfoy! How could she be so stupid!? She closed her eyes, trying to make the previous night unfold, but all she got were glimpses. She rememebred running in to him at the bar. Remember talking to him for a good part of the night...after that...it got hazy. There was the scene outside... Hermione slapped her hand to her forehead.

"How could you be so stupid!?" she yelled at herself. Hanging her head, she pushed herself off the wall, feeling her cheeks burn crimson everytime someone gave her a curious look. They know, she thought. They all know. Quickly she made her way to her room and flung herself on her bed. The letter from Ginny sat where she left it. For a crazed moment, Hermione started laughing.

_Something the old Hermione would never do._ Hermione shook her head and stared at the ceiling. She felt tears enter her eyes. Everything was such a mess. And now she's turned in the Parkinson. Fighting creatures in the Forbidden forest, cake walk. Freeing someone from Azkaban Prison, no big deal. Trying to figure out a guy? Hermione groaned. And she knew he would not let her live this down. This year was definitely going to be the hardest one yet.

* * *

**Like I said, fast start! But bare with me people! I promise it's going to pan out just nicely. Let me know what you think, reviews are such a HUGE help! Chapter two is being edited now! I'm going to try to update at least once a week! Love you guys! 3**


End file.
